


It's Not Living (If It's Not With You)

by didthatreallyhappen



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), S.W.A.T. - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e19 Source, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Episode: s01e19 Source, Swearing, Team Feels, Team as Family, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didthatreallyhappen/pseuds/didthatreallyhappen
Summary: She knew someone was talking to her, but she couldn’t hear them over the ringing in her ears. Two sets of hands pulled her up into a sitting position and another started rubbing soothing circles on her back. Eventually, the coughing slowed down and she no longer felt as though she was going to pass out due to oxygen deprivation. She opened her eyes which had been clenched tightly shut and stared at her hand in surprise. It was spattered with blood.... and come to think of it, her mouth tasted of blood. She looked confusedly between Hondo and Luca who were holding he up as her exhausted brain took a second to put two and two and oh shit, she realised she’d coughed up that blood.Just a missing scene from Source. Basically, Chris got poisoned and the show just brushed past it and I'm not happy about it.





	It's Not Living (If It's Not With You)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is highkey a massive mess because I only write in the middle of the night when I should be sleeping and I wrote some of this while drunk so yeah. Also, I kinda fucked up the timeline but at this point, I don't even care tbh.  
Basically, I just thought it was unrealistic for Chris to bounce back so fast so I wrote this.
> 
> Title comes from the song It's Not Living (If It's Not With You) by The 1975.

Chris collapsed back onto the ground, the jolt of energy that had been shot into her bloodstream leaving her all at once, leaving her feeling almost as bad as when she was choking. She felt Street lift her upper body off the ground and lean her back against his knees and chest. She was so weak she could hardly hold her head up when she was lifted. At that thought, she tried to sit up not wanting to display weakness in front of her team. Her feet scraped against the concrete and her arms shook as she managed to lift herself about an inch off of Street before collapsing back down again.

“Hey, hey, hey just relax the ambulance is on its way okay?” Hondo said with a reassuring pat on her arm as he came back into her field of view. She opened her mouth to try and protest but when she tried to speak all that came out was a harsh grating cough which quickly escalated into a coughing fit. She rolled onto her side and curled up as the fit took over in an attempt to relieve it, but she was quickly becoming more and more dizzy the longer the coughing went on for.

She knew someone was talking to her, but she couldn’t hear them over the ringing in her ears. Two sets of hands pulled her up into a sitting position and another started rubbing soothing circles on her back. Eventually, the coughing slowed down and she no longer felt as though she was going to pass out due to oxygen deprivation. She opened her eyes which had been clenched tightly shut and stared at her hand in surprise. It was spattered with blood.... and come to think of it, her mouth tasted of blood. She looked confusedly between Hondo and Luca who were holding he up as her exhausted brain took a second to put two and two and oh shit, she realised she’d coughed up that blood.

“Oh shit” she whispered to herself. Hondo’s head whipped around to look at her when she spoke, and he could see blood on her lips and chin and her hand. His heart skipped a beat.

“You’re okay Chris don’t worry the ambulance is nearly here," he said in an attempt to reassure her. Hondo and Luca lowered her gently back down onto Street. Hondo stood and spoke softly to Deacon.

“What’s the ETA on that ambulance?” he asked.

“Should be here in the next two minutes” Deacon replied. Hondo nodded. Two minutes he could handle. He dropped back down next to Chris and smiled at her reassuringly. She looked awful. She had drying blood on her face, she could barely keep her eyes open, not to mention the strange rash on her face where she’d been sprayed. At least she seemed more relaxed than before, practically melted against Street who was carding a hand through her short hair.

The ambulance screamed to a stop behind the and two EMTs jumped out. They made quick work of getting Chris onto the stretcher and loading her into the ambulance. The team watch in shock until they were jolted from their collective trance by one of the EMTs.

“Is one of you coming with her?” she asked looking around at them expectantly. They all looked at Hondo. He sighed.

“Street you go with her. The rest of you can follow, I’ll finish up here” he said, knowing no matter how much he wanted to go he couldn’t. Street headed to the ambulance and the others immediately started arguing about who got to drive to the hospital.

"Sit there," one of the EMTs said as soon as Street got into the ambulance and pointed at the bench next to the gurney. He sat down heavily, and a wave of relief washed over him. It was almost over. He reached out and took Chris’s hand in his. He’d never been big on physical comfort, but he knew Chris definitely was, he’d seen it when she interacted with her family and the team. Probably a side effect of growing up in such a big family. She squeezed his hand weakly pulling him from his thoughts. He squeezed back.

The ambulance ride flew past in a blur as the EMTs bombarded him with questions about what had happened and suddenly Street was jogging alongside the stretcher Chris was on, her hand still held tightly in his. He finally let go when the doctors wheeled her through ‘staff only’ double doors and two nurses had to physically stop him from following.

"Sir I'm sorry you can go back there it's hospital staff only allowed," one of the nurses said. Street gestured aimlessly towards the door. 

“But she-” he didn’t even know what he was trying to say just that he couldn’t leave Chris alone. The nurse cut him off.

"If you want to help your friend you can fill this out in the waiting room," he said handing Street a form and a pen and leaving no room for argument. He nodded mutely and found an empty chair in the waiting room. 

“Hey Street” he heard someone call. Luca. The team must be here. Took them long enough, he thought. He watched as the whole team apart from Hondo and obviously Chris crowded into the already cramped waiting room, earning dirty looks from everybody but Street. They were all still in full TAC gear and Street had to admit if he didn't know them, he'd probably be pretty pissed off too. They weren't the quietest bunch. 

“Any news?” Luca asked failing to hide how anxious he was. Street shook his head.

"No nothing yet," he said wanting nothing more than to bust through those double doors and demand some answers.

"Sorry we took so long man," he said as if he'd been reading Street's thoughts "we went back to HQ to get Chris some clothes". He pointed at the gym bag in Tan's hand. "We figured they'll probably have to get rid of the ones she was wearing ‘cause you know biohazards and all that stuff". Street didn't reply but held out the form he was supposed to be filling out. 

"I can't answer all of the questions," he said, "want to give it a go?" Luca took the form and sat down in an empty seat. Tan and Deacon followed suit. Street watched as Luca filled out the rest of the form, Deacon called Annie and told her he’d be home late and explained the situation to her and Tan anxiously checked the contents of the gym bag four times as if somehow it would change.

“Family of Christina Alonso” a doctor called after what felt like days but was actually two hours. The team shot up to where he was standing.

"That's us," Deacon said, immediately taking charge of the situation "how is she?" he asked. 

"All things considered she's doing well. The blood she was coughing up was coming from her throat, not her lungs which is a huge relief. The rash on her face is mostly gone and there are no signs of permanent damage to her lungs. Her throat and lungs will hurt for a while and she may have some trouble breathing for about a week but we are expecting her to make a full recovery and so long as there are no complications tonight we should be able to release her in the morning.” the doctor said cheerfully. The team let out a collective sigh of relief.

“Can we see her?” Deacon asked. The doctor paused, looking at the four men. She couldn’t imagine they would leave without seeing her, she knew those cop types, fiercely loyal and pig-headedly stubborn.

“Okay but only for a few minutes. Room 117. She should be waking up soon”. They shot off down the corridor as soon as they got the ok. She was asleep when they got to her room.

“So, should we wake her up or something?” Luca asked. The other guys scoffed.

“No man! What the hell man?” Tan replied shaking his head.

“Hey, the doctor told us we only have a few minutes! We don’t want her to think we didn’t bother our asses showing up”.

"Look at her man," Tan said pointing to Chris "she looks terrible she obviously needs to rest". It was true. 

"Damn Tan you really know how to make a girl feel special," a voice said from the bed.

“Chris!” they exclaimed, “you're awake!” She smiled weakly.

“Of course I am, couldn’t sleep with you assholes arguing so damn loud," she said. They smiled at her sheepishly. She sounded awful like she'd tried to gargle broken glass. Luca stepped forward and took her hand. 

"Sorry about that," he said. 

“Nah it’s fine” she rasped.

“Do you want some water?” Street asked her effectively ending their conversation.

"Please," she said. Luca helped her sit up and Street poured a glass of water. She reached for the glass but Street pulled it back.

"Chris I don't think you could hold this cup up let alone take a drink from it just let me help you. She glared at him for a moment.

"Fine," she said. Street brought the cup to her lips and tipped it back until she turned her face away.

"So you here to break me out?" she asked. They laughed.

"No way," Deacon said, "the doctor says you're staying here tonight and if everything's okay and you cooperate you can leave tomorrow. You could have died Chris you're lucky to be getting out that soon".

"What don't tell me you were worried" she joked.

"Hey, not me! But Tan was, he even teared up a little on the way here" Deacon shot back. They all laughed Tan smacked him.

"What the hell man, not true" he fought back even though it was true, not that he'd even admit it.

"Thank you, guys. You saved my life today. For a minute there I thought you might have to send my letter". Luca squeezed her hand.

"Chris you know we will always do everything in our power to keep you safe," he said "to keep each other safe. Plus I'm offended you didn't think I could get there in time".

"Come on Luca your driving just isn't that great". Everyone laughed at that but Luca. "Ah ha ha very funny". He paused for a moment. "We're gonna leave you to get some sleep now alright? We'll see you in the morning when you're getting out. See you tomorrow". He reached forward and hugged her gently then left. Deacon did the same, then Tan. Before he left, he held up the bag of clothes then dropped it on the chair next to the bed.

"Just some clean clothes. Figured the doctors might have thrown the ones you had on out" he explained. "Burned them. Thanks" she replied.

"See you tomorrow Chris". Street leaned forward and took her hand.

"Chris if you ever need to talk or even if you just need someone to just keep you company know I'm always here for you whatever you need," he said. She smiled slightly and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, and you know same goes, you ever need to talk I'm here".

"I know". He reached out and hugged her.

"Sleep well Chris," he said and with that, he was gone. She was asleep before they'd left the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment! It feeds my life force.


End file.
